An exemplary embodiment of an exemplary text mood analyzer was disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/927,145 titled “System and Method for Providing Music Based on a Mood,” filed on Nov. 8, 2010 (the “Mood Music Application”), the entire contents and disclosures of which have previously been incorporated by reference for all purposes hereinabove. As disclosed in the Mood Music Application, an exemplary embodiment of a Mood Analyzer would analyze a text file for moods. For example, an exemplary embodiment of a Mood Analyzer would analyze a book text, identifying a first text mood segment from, for example, page one through page “n” of the text; followed by a second text mood segment from page “n+1” through page “x.” The exemplary Mood Analyzer would identify each text mood segment in a text file. The Mood Music Application discloses automatically selecting music with a corresponding mood and pairing the music selections for synchronized playback with a user's reading of the corresponding text mood segments. The Mood Music Application further discloses facilitating a reading user's later synchronized playback with the reading user's reading of the corresponding text mood segments.
Some readers might prefer to specify their own music picks or favorites for playback during a reading of a digital text file. Some way is needed to facilitate user specification of a user's music picks for background playback during a reading of a digital text file.
Some readers might want to participate in a reading community that would facilitate some reading users specifying their own music picks or favorites for playback during a reading of a digital text file, and that would facilitate community sharing of such reading user picks with other reading users. For example, one reading user might want to specify their own music picks or favorites for playback during a later reading of a particular digital text file; that reading user might want to share their picks with other reading users; other reading users might want to read the particular digital text file in conjunction with the aforementioned playback picks by the aforementioned reading user. A way is needed to facilitate such a reading community.